Say Grace
by Ellie Hill
Summary: Inuyasha comes with kagome to her time since she is his mate for the holidays. Havoc ensues. Guest Apperance of Samara from the ring in Chapter 5
1. Default Chapter

Eden-

Okay, I decided that there are not enough Thanksgiving fics out there, so I decided to make one. And, I am fully aware that they do not celebrate Thanksgiving in Japan. Maybe one of my loyal reviewers can tell me a holiday that they do celebrate. Anyway, this is a fic about the things in life that really matter... and, I don't think that it will be an average Inu/Kag. Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter one of The Things I am Thankful For.

Love,

Earth Priestess Eden

Chapter One

Kagome sighed loudly. "Sit boy." She stated with a bored look on her face. Somewhere in the distance, you heard a loud thump followed by a long string of colorful words that are not appropriate even for a pg13 fic.

Kagome looked at Sango, her dear friend, and continued to explain about thanksgiving.

"In this holiday, we all think about what we are thankful for. That's why it's called thanksgiving." Kagome explained.

Sango looked confused. "Why is there a day devoted to that?"

Kagome laughed. "In the future, but the past for me, actually around this time, their as a group of people who landed on the coast of America after being lost on the sea for months. When they landed, they were greeted by the natives who accepted them as gods. I guess that's how it started."

Sango nodded understandingly before asking one last question. "Oh Kagome."

Kagome nodded. "Yes Sango?"

"What's America?"

Kagome smiled. 'This may take some time.'

Despite the distance that he was, Inuyasha still heard every word that was spoken. He snorted. "I guess that Kagome is going to want to go home for that stupid holiday." Inuyasha told Miroku.

"What holiday? There is no holiday coming up. Obon (pretty much the Japanese version of halloween, but it is in August, I don't know how you spell it so sorry if I spelt it wrong.) just passed." Miroku asked as he sipped the ramen, deciding that it was almost done.

Inuyasha sighed. "There is a holiday in Kagome's time that her mom asked me if I would come to. It's called thanksgiving. It's supposed to be a holiday that we all think about what we are grateful for."

Miroku stood to go and get the girls from the hot springs. "And just what are you grateful for, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stared off in the distance. "Nothing has ever gone my way. What do I have to be grateful for?"

Miroku was about to leave when he saw the girl's walking towards the hut. "I can think of one thing."

Inuyasha followed Miroku's gaze to the girls and smiled as he saw Kagome laughing happily. Then she saw him and waved. He blushed slightly and looked away.

"I guess that I am grateful that I am going to get the shards." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

Miroku sighed. "That's not what I meant."

Inuyasha glared at Miroku. "If you mean what I think you mean you will be sadly disappointed. I have no feelings for Kagome."

Miroku sighed. "You know what, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku curiously. "What?"

"I think that you have only ever fooled one person with that lie."

And with that Miroku walked away with a huge smile plastered on his face. The girls didn't notice and Miroku gave them a 'special' hug. A loud thump could be heard as Sango adjusted her ungodly sized boomerang on her shoulders.

"Pervert." Inuyasha said, not even needing to look up to know what had happened. He smiled to himself when he felt Kagome enter the room. She took a seat besides him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" Inuyasha asked in his usual voice though he really wasn't feeling up to putting on the act so soon after he learned that Miroku knew his secret.

"Inuyasha, are you sure that you don't want to come to our house for thanksgiving?" Kagome asked politely as she watched him hopefully."It's really fun. We eat lots of food and it's like a feast..."

Inuyasha stood. "I am not going and neither are you."

"What!?!" Kagome screamed in his ears as he turned away from her, glad to get a rise out of her. He actually liked to push his buttons because it was one of the few times she would touch him without feeling ashamed of touching him.

Inuyasha sighed. 'Why would she want to touch a filthy half-breed like me?' Actually he couldn't be farther from the truth. She was ashamed of touching him because she thought that he was still in love with Kikyo, who had recently passed on after the finally battle with Naraku, who had died pretty easily, and was ashamed that she was in love with him during the grieving process. But the real reason he was grieving was because Kagome would be leaving him forever soon. They only had a few more shards to collect.

"You heard me, I don't want you to leave." Inuyasha said as he continued to look away from Kagome's angry face. He may like the contact, but he couldn't stand to see her upset. It was an extreme dramatic irony.

Kagome didn't know whether to be touched or angry at this statement, but she did know that she was going home.

"Inuyasha, I don't care what you do, but I am going home!" Kagome screamed as she clasped on to Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha looked at Kagome's hand and smirked.

"Is that a challenge?"

Kagome looked at him. "What?"

Inuyasha turned to face her and grabbed her hand to make sure that she couldn't get away. "Is that a challenge to my position?"

"Position?" Kagome asked looking at Sango and Miroku as if they could give her the answer.

Inuyasha pulled her arm closer to him. He placed it against his face. "My position as the alpha male in this group."

Kagome processed this thought for a few seconds before she remembered something that she had heard in science class a few years ago.

Flashback

"When a male dog is challenged, he immediately takes this as a threat or a game depending on who is is challenged by. If he is challenged by a desired female, he will accept the challenge and if he beats her in a fight, he will take her as his mate. However, if it is a male who is challenging him to his position or for his mate, the male will get extremely overprotective and fend off the male. If a male should challenge the alpha before the alpha has taken the female as his mate, he will protect her until she realizes what is going on. Then she will challenge the male and if he can give her a bite on the neck, she will have lost and will be his mate. The male would never hurt the female, so she would feel very comfortable around him. Once they are mates, they will do everything together. They will never be more than fifty yards from one another. The only way to break this life long mating ritual is to kill the male and claim the female as the prize."

End flashback

Kagome blushed furiously. "No! That's not what I meant at all! I am just..." Kagome froze up when she saw Inuyasha staring longingly at her neck. Suddenly Sango and Miroku knew what was going on and left the room. Shippo, however, was angry at Inuyasha.

"Hey! Leave Kagome alone!" Inuyasha snapped his head at Shippo and growled fiercely. Shippo stepped back slightly but still for the most part held his ground. He growled back, but nowhere near as fiercely.

Inuyasha let go of Kagome. "I always knew that you would challenge me to my claim..." Inuyasha slowly stalked towards Shippo almost happily. "You sleep with her every night. You bathe with her everyday. Don't think that I haven't noticed."

Shippo shook hard. "No Inuyasha! I don't like Kagome like that! She should just know what's going on before you try to claim her!"

Kagome stepped back. "Inuyasha... It's true?"

Inuyasha looked at her longingly and then snapped his head back at Shippo.

"She doesn't know Inuyasha. Don't just do this to her without her knowing!"

Inuyasha began to understand what Shippo meant. But that didn't matter. He had sat by for to long watching her leave him and go back to her time. He was sick of her leaving his side. He had already staked his claim and had fought for her for almost a year without her realizing. She kept challenging him without realizing it and he was sick of it. He wanted her. He needed her to never leave him again. He was going to make her his mate today. (A/N: Not perversely. He just wants to make it so that she can't leave him.)

"No, Shippo. I think that poor precious Kagome knows exactly what she does to me. I think she knows what a challenge is, and I am ready to take her up on it."

Shippo looked to Kagome for confirmation. Kagome knew that if she didn't agree to challenge Inuyasha (not that she would mind) Shippo would defend her and get his head ripped off. She nodded silently.

"I may know... something about the challenge." Kagome looked down shamefully.

Inuyasha grinned. "See Shippo? I knew that she couldn't have possibly challenged me so many times without realizing it."

Shippo let his head rise up. "Yeah! Kagome finally realized it!" (A/N: Wow, big mood change.) Shippo ran out of the hut happily. "Don't hurt her, Inuyasha! Just give her the bite and be done with it!"

Inuyasha turned to Kagome with a seductive smirk on his face. His eyes were almost completely red. Kagome took one look at him before she forced her head down.

"I can feel that you want me to win. You always have, haven't you?" Inuyasha didn't give her time to answer his question before he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards him. "This is going to hurt for a few seconds. Then it will be all over, Kagome."

Part of Kagome screamed to run and part of her couldn't stand the wait. It was a battle that she was having a hard time with, but she closed her eyes and whispered one word. "Sit."

Inuyasha ate the dirt as Kagome leaned down to him. "I am sorry Inuyasha but I don't think you know what you are doing. I think that you may be in heat and I am going to go home for thanksgiving and be back on friday. (A/N: In the fic it is Sunday.)" Kagome sighed quietly as she walked towards the door. "I wish that this could have been for real, but I think that your demon side is in lust. I am sorry, Inuyasha." Kagome grabbed her backpack and ran towards the well crying.

Inuyasha was regaining control of himself. "She... said that she wished..." Inuyasha would have been doing flips in his head if he wasn't so depressed that he had just been turned down by the girl that both sides of him craved. 'But she didn't turn me down. She just thought that I was in heat. She didn't want to take advantage of me.' Inuyasha chuckled at the irony of this and pried himself off of the ground. Slowly he stood, just as Sango and Miroku walked in the door.

"I take it you didn't win?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha stormed out of the house.

"Where are you going?" Sango asked as she saw Inuyasha's retreating figure.

"I have a feast to attend." Inuyasha yelled as he took off towards the well to Kagome's time. 'And I will be leaving with more than a full stomach.'

Eden-

Okay, that's it. I will update after my thanksgiving break. Sorry, but I only have computer access at school. Okay, sorry again. I will see you next chapter!

Love,

Earth Priestess Eden


	2. Chapter Two

Eden-

Alright. Once again I have not that much to say. Just thank you for reading and reviewing. I also decided what I am grateful for. ! Sigh My life would be nothing without you. So thank you I am also thankful for my reviewers. I couldn't bring myself to type these if I didn't have my loyal reviewers by my side. So, this is a shout out to all the reviewers of all of my stories- you know who you are. Okay, without further adieu, ON WITH THE FIC!!!

Love forever and then some,

Earth Priestess Eden

Previously

"I take it you didn't win?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha stormed out of the house.

"Where are you going?" Sango asked as she saw Inuyasha's retreating figure.

"I have a feast to attend." Inuyasha yelled as he took off towards the well to Kagome's time. 'And I will be leaving with more than a full stomach.'

Now

Chapter Two

Inuyasha stormed out of the well house with only one thing on his mind- Kagome. Whether she liked it or not, he would win today. He had to. If he didn't... well, he didn't want to think about that. He was going to win.

Souta was the first one to notice that Inuyasha had arrived. Partly because everyone else had gone shopping and partly because he had Inu-senses. Let's face it, the kid is creepy when it comes to his idol.

"Inuya-" Souta began. But then he saw the look on Inuyasha's face and decided that it would be better if he left the hanyou alone for the time being.

However, Inuyasha had different ideas. He was on Souta within milliseconds and had that evil look in his eyes. "Where is she?!?" Inuyasha demanded and Souta thought that it would be better for his health if he answered quickly.

"She went to the supermarket with mom and grandpa. They shouldn't be back for a couple of hours." Souta answered quickly.

Inuyasha smirked. "That's a good little boy. Now tell me where the supermarket is and I won't be forced to do something drastic."

Souta shivered. "Inuyasha, what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?"

Inuyasha let his demon side take over. "You don't want me to win either, do you? Well, I am a little more than pissed off already, Souta. Don't for one second think that just because you are her brother makes you any less of a threat." Inuyasha growled.

Souta laughed uncomfortably. "On second thought, why don't I show you where the supermarket is. I am sure that Kagome wouldn't mind you coming to see her. Just put on a hat so that people won't be suspicious."

Inuyasha's blood cooled considerably. "Okay, I will wear your stupid hat. Just show me where Kagome is."

Souta smiled inwardly. 'Inuyasha, you have nothing to worry about.'

"Kagome, does this pumpkin look healthy to you?" Kagome's mom, Mrs. Higurashi, asked Kagome knowing that she could see the life in it.

Kagome shook her head. "Nope, it's old and the insides are broken."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "What would we ever do without you?"

Grandpa Higurashi smiled. "I don't know but I think that that Inuyasha boy is going to take our little Kagome away soon."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Oh, it would be so romantic. And I would get grandchildren with those cute little ears."

Kagome blushed. "Mom, grandpa, why would you say something like that?!?"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "I have seen the way he looks at you. He looks like he would do anything for you."

Kagome blushed as she remembered the events that had happened only a few hours ago. She sighed as she thought of what she could be doing right now if she had let him win. But then she shook her head violently. 'Bad thoughts Kagome. Bad, bad thoughts.'

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "He looks at you the way your father use to look at me."

Grandpa Higurashi smiled. "I remember telling you to settle down with him, but you kept pushing him away and saying that you were just friends. Just friends. Ha! That's a hoot. Just friends couldn't have made two children."

Kagome sighed as she got back to looking at turkeys for the feast the next day. Suddenly she dropped the turkey she was holding and looked around her.

Mrs. Higurashi and Grandpa Higurashi noticed this and looked at Kagome with concern.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

Kagome looked at her mother with fear in her eyes. "I sense a demon. A full blooded one coming this way fast!"

Kagome grabbed the shards at her neck and thought that that was what they were after.

"Mom, I am going to run home very, very fast. I want you to not be scared. There is a demon here after my shards and I need to get Inuyasha. I will be alright, and so will you. Just stay calm, okay?"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "But I think Inuyasha is already here."

Kagome gasped as she realized what was going on. And she would have preferred hundreds of demons to this one. She felt someone breathing heavily one her neck and slowly turned around to see her worst fear.

"Inuyasha..." She whispered quietly.

Inuyasha just kept breathing on her neck. His eyes were so red Kagome couldn't see his pupils.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said a little louder with fear lacing her voice.

Mrs. Higurashi and Grandpa Higurashi soon noticed the change in Inuyasha. They also noticed how Kagome was shaking violently and they thought that she was going to fall.

Grandpa Higurashi took a step towards her and Inuyasha barked loudly and started to growl at him. Grandpa Higurashi quickly backed away.

Souta appeared a few feet behind Inuyasha. "Mom, grandpa, don't get to close to Kagome. Inuyasha is very protective right now."

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome and sniffed her. Yes, this was the girl he had been looking for.

Kagome began to shake harder. She turned to run but was grabbed by Inuyasha who held her against his chest with her facing away from him.

"Inuyasha... don't do this! You're in heat, you don't know what you're doing!" Kagome cried out.

Inuyasha smirked. Then he spoke in a voice that Kagome didn't recognize. "I know exactly what I am doing, Kagome. God, I have wanted you for so long, did you know that? Of course you did. You loved to play with me, huh Kagome? Well, play time is over. You're a big girl, as I am sure you know. Too many people are looking at you. I don't want them to look at you. You're mine, and I am going to make it official. So say it. Say sit. I have planned this for a long time. So long as I am holding you just like this, you'll go down with me. And you know what? I will have the advantage. I am going to win Kagome. I am sorry, but this part is going to hurt a little bit..."

Inuyasha lowered his head to her neck. Everyone around them was staring at them. Kagome had to think quickly. She didn't want Inuyasha to do something that he was going to regret. Suddenly an idea came in to her head. She spun around in his arms and kissed Inuyasha full on the lips.

Mrs. Higurashi, Grandpa Higurashi, and Souta had really not been expecting this and gasped. Inuyasha hadn't really been expecting it either and he smiled on her lips. He deepened the kiss quickly and then pulled away, leaving Kagome breathless.

"Don't think for one minute that that stunt is going to stop me." Inuyasha lunged at her neck, breaking the skin. Kagome gasped as she felt her blood pour out of her and in to Inuyasha's mouth. She began to feel weak, like she was going to faint. Inuyasha noticed this and quickly got to the next part.

He ripped open his wrist with his claw and let his blood pour in to her. He sighed quietly. Finally. Finally she belonged to him.

Kagome was shivering hard. And she was trying not to fall. She was grasping on to Inuyasha as if he was her life line.

"Inuyasha, how could you..." Kagome asked tearfully.

Inuyasha smirked. "I know that you liked it. I know that you wanted this as much as I did. I can feel it. I can feel your emotions, as I know you can feel mine."

Kagome gasped. She could feel his emotions. She could feel everything. She could feel his need for her, his want, his happiness that she was finally his. "But Inuyasha, you are in heat. That's the only reason. You love Kikyo."

Inuyasha growled. "I only ever loved you. I never even loved that stupid bitch before I met you. I just wanted her shikon no tama. I only ever loved you."

Kagome smiled. That answer was good enough for her. "I am glad you said that."

Inuyasha held her tighter. "Now, you told me something about a feast?"

Kagome growled. "Inuyasha sit!" Big mistake. Since Inuyasha was still holding on to her, she was pulled down to the ground underneath him.

Inuyasha growled playfully. "I was going to wait until we were done with the shikon shards, but if you insist..."

Kagome blushed and yelled sit again. (A/N: Don't blame her. It's a force of habit.)

Inuyasha smiled as he sniffed her neck where he had bitten her. He smirked as he whispered one word.

"Mine..."

Eden-

Okay, so ends chapter two. I hope you enjoyed. Now, the story isn't over. They still have to collect the rest of the shards and celebrate thanksgiving. Wow, for a thanksgiving fic this has almost nothing to do with thanksgiving. Oh well. I will see you next chapter. Don't forget to R&R.

Love,

Earth Priestess Eden.


	3. Chapter Three

Eden-

Okay, here is the long awaited chapter three. Hehe, actually, I suppose that chapter two was the long awaited one. Oh well. Let's just get on with the fic.

Love again,

Earth Priestess Eden

Previously

Kagome blushed and yelled sit again. (A/N: Don't blame her. It's a force of habit.)

Inuyasha smiled as he sniffed her neck where he had bitten her. He smirked as he whispered one word.

"Mine..."

Now

Chapter Three

Inuyasha woke up the next morning and reached for Kagome, who was sleeping next to him. He pulled her against him and sniffed her hair.

"Mmm... Mine." he whispered with his eyes closed. He smiled and slowly opened his eyes. She was all his. Of course, it had taken him quite some time to convince her that they were supposed to do everything, including sleep, together.

Flashback

"Eck! Inuyasha sit!" Kagome screamed as she wrapped her blanket around her tightly.

Inuyasha pried himself off off her floor. He wasn't going to take this. Sure, he had agreed to not take a bath with her because she needed sometime to get use to all of this, but he was not, repeat again for effect, was not going to let her sleep by herself.

"I am your mate and I am going to sleep with you." Inuyasha demanded, not bothering to yell. It was a simple statement and Kagome was going to accept it.

"NO!" Kagome screamed as she lay down in her bed facing away from him.

Inuyasha was getting sick of this. He quickly grabbed her and gently bit the spot where he had marked her as his mate. Kagome gasped and stopped moving.

Inuyasha held on to Kagome like this for a few more seconds. "You are my mate and I will not sleep without you."

Kagome sighed. "I am not going to win this one, am I?"

"Nope."

"Fine." Kagome scooted over in her bed to make room for the hanyou. However, she didn't really need to. He pressed himself against her. Kagome eeped again.

"What are you doing?" Kagome screamed as she tried to move away, However, she soon trapped herself between the wall and Inuyasha.

"I am going to hold you. What's wrong with that?" Inuyasha asked as he rubbed her cheek with his hand.

"It's weird, that's what." Kagome said as she turned to face him.

"Then things are going to be weird for a while until you get over this stupid shyness thing that you have!" Inuyasha said as he sat up in her bed. Then he smirked. "Or, we could get right to the fun part and you won't have much to be shy about."

Kagome eeped an lay downed. Inuyasha sighed. "Eventually we are going to, you know that, right?"

Kagome nodded. "I know, it's just that I don't want to do that with my mother sleeping two doors down from us."

Inuyasha sighed as he lay back down and held her to him again. "Fine, but I am not going to wait to long after we collect all of those god damned shards."

Kagome nodded. "Inuyasha?"

"Yes Kagome?"

Kagome took a deep breath. "You said that you only acted like that to Kikyo because she had the Shikon no tama. How do I know that yo aren't doing the same thing to me?"

Inuyasha sighed. He knew that it was only a matter of time before he had to let his little secret out. "Kagome, there is something that I wanted to show you..."

Inuyasha stood and grabbed his sheath. He took out his sword and tipped the sheath upside down on the bed.

Kagome gasped as she saw three small fragments of a pink stone fall out. "The final pieces..." Kagome said as she looked up at Inuyasha not completely understanding.

Inuyasha sighed. "When we first started out, I stole these three pieces from you. I put them in my sheath because my sheath stops you from sensing them. But, I fell in love with you and I knew that when we were done shard hunting you would go home and not come back. I kept these and decided that I wouldn't let that happen."

Kagome put the last three shards into her jewel and smiled as it glowed a soft pink color. "It's complete." She looked up at Inuyasha with tears in her eyes. "What were you going to do when we couldn't find these? You would never get to.. um... you know..."

Inuyasha smirked. "I was going to give them to some poor unsuspecting demon and let you think that we had completed it then. And trust me, we would have completed it within the week."

Kagome smiled. "You dog."

Inuyasha lunged at her. He grabbed her and held him to her, their noses barely touching. "I know. What are you going to do about it?"

Kagome grinned seductively. "I am going to put you on a leash."

Inuyasha smiled as he grabbed his necklace. "Done. Now what are you going to do?"

Kagome smiled. "Have you learned your lesson yet?"

"Nope, not even close."

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yet?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Getting closer. But I think we should get right to the punishing part now."

Kagome and Inuyasha kissed. Kagome sighed as Inuyasha planted little kisses up and down her neck. "Inuyasha, not here. Not with my family down the hall."

Inuyasha laughed. "I can be quiet." he continued to kiss her and began to rub her breast.

Kagome sighed. "But I can't. Let's go to sleep. We can do that later."

Inuyasha sighed as he stopped kissing her. "Why do you have to live with your family?"

Kagome laughed as she rolled over. "I am still a teenager. It happens in this time."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her. "Then we are going to live in my time."

Kagome smiled. "Good night Inuyasha."

"Goodnight."

End flashback.

Inuyasha smiled. "Mine." he whispered again as he pulled her closer and buried his face in her hair.

Kagome woke up about an hour later. Now, of course, every girl has this problem when she first wakes up. She doesn't remember what happened the night before for a few minutes. Usually she has to have something trigger it or get out of bed before she actually wakes up. But, Kagome, being held by someone, was not about to just sit there.

"AHH!" Kagome screamed as she pushed herself out of the bed, holding on to the sheets for dear life. And Inuyasha, who had fallen back asleep, jumped up with his claws bared.

"What? What is it?" Inuyasha asked as he realized that there was no threat. Kagome, however, was still having trouble remembering.

"Eck! Sit boy!" Inuyasha hit the floor with a thump, causing everybody that was downstairs to look up at the ceiling.

"Oh yeah, Kagome's awake."Souta said. Everyone else nodded and continued to eat their meals.

"Pervert! What were you doing holding me?!?" Kagome demanded as she jumped on to her bed and away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha got up off the ground and sighed. "Jesus, you are a forgetful woman."

Suddenly Kagome remembered. "Oh god! I am sorry Inuyasha, I just..."

"Forgot, I know, I know." Inuyasha said as he hugged Kagome. "Let's go downstairs and get some food. I smell eggs."

Kagome smiled. "I really am sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Just don't ever do that again."

Kagome nodded as they entered the kitchen.

Eden-

And that would be the end of chapter three. Please Review and I will see you next chapter!

Love,

Earth Priestess Eden


	4. Chapter Four

Eden-

Okay, this shall not be only a thanksgiving fic. It just started out that way. My friend gave me some ideas that I am going to put in to effect. Anyway, ON WITH THE FIC!!!

Love,

Earth Priestess Eden

previously

Inuyasha got up off the ground and sighed. "Jesus, you are a forgetful woman."

Suddenly Kagome remembered. "Oh god! I am sorry Inuyasha, I just..."

"Forgot, I know, I know." Inuyasha said as he hugged Kagome. "Let's go downstairs and get some food. I smell eggs."

Kagome smiled. "I really am sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Just don't ever do that again."

Kagome nodded as they entered the kitchen.

Now

Chapter Three

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, why do we always have to argue about this?"

Inuyasha growled at Kagome. "I don't want you to go anywhere without me! And I won't go anywhere without you!"

"But why can't I go to my friends sleep over without you?" Kagome asked with big puppy dog eyes. "Please let me go to Yuka's house..." Kagome made a pouty lip and Inuyasha sighed.

"Why is this friend's house so important to you anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

"What do they got that I don't?"

Kagome smiled. "It's not about what they have. We were friends before I went to come and travel with you. I should be able to see them when I come home, shouldn't I?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine. You can go..."

"YEAH!" Kagome screamed as she kissed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smiled. "You need to let me finish talking. You can go if I can go."

Kagome's face fell. "Huh? Why would you want to hang with a bunch of girly-girls like us?"

Inuyasha smiled. "I would like to hang out with a girly-girl like you any day. And I want to meet your friends. And I don't want you to leave me. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you."

Kagome smiled. "Inuyasha, that is so sweet that I will ask Yuka if you can come. If she says yes, can we go?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I will go with you to your friends house."

Kagome smiled as she hugged her mate. "Thank you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha blushed. He still wasn't used to being able to show his affection. He smiled as Kagome hugged him. He saw her mark and he started to lick it. Kagome blushed and pulled away.

"What are you doing Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she held her hand to her neck. Inuyasha looked hurt. "Can't I show affection to my mate without her asking questions?"

Kagome frowned. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I am not entirely use to this. You can lick my neck again if you would like."

Inuyasha smiled. "I would like that. You taste good."

Kagome blushed as she felt Inuyasha nipped at her neck. "You taste very good."

Kagome sighed as she lent into him, giving him more neck to nibble. But he firmly remained on the spot where he had bit her. Then Kagome did something without thinking that made Inuyasha blush. She began to nip at his neck.

After a few minutes of nipping and nibbling, the two found their way to each other's lips.

Inuyasha sighed. "If you want to go to your friends house, you had better call her and ask if I can come."

Kagome nodded as she grabbed the phone and dialed Yuka's number. Almost immediately Yuka picked up.

"Kagome! Where are you? Ayumi and Eri are already here!" Yuka screamed in to the phone over the sound of Ayumi and Eri screaming out songs in the background.

"Hi Yuka! I wanted to know if I can bring a friend." Kagome asked.

"Sure! It will be more fun with more people! C'mon over! The party has already started!" Yuka hung up and Kagome had a sneaking suspicion that Yuka had broken into her mother stash of sake.

"Inuyasha! Good news! You can come!" Kagome said with a smile.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome. "I am glad that it doesn't take that much to make you smile. It makes it easier on me."

Kagome smiled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Inuyasha growled on her neck. "It makes it easier for me to make you happy."

Kagome blushed and smiled. The two separated slightly and stared at each other happily. Suddenly, there was a blinding flash and Kagome and Inuyasha pulled apart. Kagome, because she knew that someone had just taken a picture, and Inuyasha, so that he could jump in front of her to protect her from the demon that flashed them. However, when he turned to fight, only Kagome's mom stood there smiling.

"You'll thank me later." Mrs. H said as she turned away chuckling.

Inuyasha growled and Kagome laughed. "You think that's funny?" Inuyasha asked, still growling menacingly. Kagome nodded.

Kagome started to laugh harder at Inuyasha's expression.

"So, your life being in danger makes you laugh? Your mom nearly gave me a heart attack!" Inuyasha wailed.

Kagome smiled. "We weren't in any danger. That was a camera. It takes your picture. We get to see what we looked like when it gets developed."

Kagome walked over to her bookshelf and grabbed a photo album. She opened up to the a page that had pictures from the day that she had turned fifteen (before she went down the well). Kagome showed it to Inuyasha.

"This is what I looked like the day that I met you." Kagome said as she sat down on the bed next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at the picture and looked at Kagome. He flipped through the rest of the pages and saw Kagome at every age. He smiled as he saw her with a huge grin that was missing a tooth.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and back at the little girl. "I got to see you as a child." Inuyasha said as he continued to finger back through time.

Kagome nodded. "And here is when I was first born. See?"

Inuyasha looked down at the delicate image of Kagome as a baby and could hardly believe that he could be so lucky to get to see into her younger years. Kagome smiled as she saw Inuyasha's pleasure at her pictures.

"Kagome, can I keep this?" Inuyasha asked as he closed up the book.

Kagome nodded. "Of course you can, Inuyasha. We have doubles of all of those anyway."

Inuyasha smiled with contentment. "You were pretty growing up. I wish that I could see you like that."

Kagome smiled. "I wish I could see what you looked like as a kid."

Inuyasha smiled. "I didn't look that great."

Kagome pushed him lightly. "And you are saying that I did?"

Inuyasha pinned Kagome's hands above her head and kissed her on the lips. "I am just saying that I hope our kids take after you."

Kagome blushed. "K...kids? Inuyasha, you never told me that you wanted kids."

Inuyasha smiled at her uneasiness. "Of course I want kids. I want more things of my own. Right now I only own two things."

"What are those?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha smirked smugly. "The Tetsugia and you."

Kagome nodded before she realized that she was the second thing. "Hey!"

Inuyasha smirked. "It's true. You own me and I own you."

Kagome smiled. "I guess that's kind of true..."

Inuyasha smiled and slowly let go of Kagome. "C'mon. Your friends are waiting for us."

Kagome smiled and suddenly wished that her friends would have said that Inuyasha couldn't come so that they could spend more time together.

"Hey Kagome?" Inuyasha asked later on as they were walking to Yuka's house.

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Can we bring camera's to my time?" Inuyasha asked not looking at her.

Kagome smiled. "Of course we can. In fact..."

Inuyasha was suddenly blinded by a flash. When the blinking lights had left his eyes, he saw Kagome standing there with a polaroid.

Out popped the picture. "What is that?" Inuyasha asked as he grabbed it.

Kagome smiled. "You don't think that you are the only one who likes pictures, do you?" Kagome asked as she slightly blew on it, revealing the photo of Inuyasha looking away from the camera embarrasedly. He looked at it for a few more seconds before he grabbed the camera and pushed the button, taking a picture of Kagome who was still looking at his picture.

Kagome smiled. "You should take one when I am ready." Kagome said as she put the camera on a playground set and turned a timer.

She quickly ran back to Inuyasha and told him to smile at the camera. Inuyasha did as he was told but didn't understand why.

Then there was a flash and Kagome ran to pick up the camera. Then she pulled out the picture and blew on it. After staring at it for a second, she nodded in approval. Inuyasha looked at the picture and grabbed Kagome around the waist.

"Can we take one more?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, who nodded with a smile.

Inuyasha set the camera up on the playground set like he had seen Kagome do and raced back to Kagome's side.

"Don't forget to sm..." Kagome started but was cut off by Inuyasha's lips.

Then there was a flash and Inuyasha smiled, satisfied. "I think that I will like that picture the best."

Kagome blushed and grabbed the camera. "We better get to Yuka's."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

Eden-

Think of this as the silence before the storm. Let's just say that Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi weren't expecting the two-timing possessive platonic boyfriend of Kagome's. But I don't want to give it all away. Please just read it. Thanks!

Love, Earth Priestess Eden


	5. Chapter Five

Eden-

Okay! It's chapter five and I don't have a title! That is soo sad!!! . !!! Makes me so angry! So, if you have an idea, please, feel free to tell me what it is! I really would appreciate it! Okay, well, on with the fic!

Love,

Earth Priestess Eden

Previously

"Can we take one more?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, who nodded with a smile.

Inuyasha set the camera up on the playground set like he had seen Kagome do and raced back to Kagome's side.

"Don't forget to sm..." Kagome started but was cut off by Inuyasha's lips.

Then there was a flash and Inuyasha smiled, satisfied. "I think that I will like that picture the best."

Kagome blushed and grabbed the camera. "We better get to Yuka's."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

Now

Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka all squealed with excitement when they heard the doorbell ring- after all, it wasn't to often that they got to see Kagome now that she had developed SAD- Severe Arthritis Disease. But, they stopped short when they saw that Kagome was standing there with a boy- and that boy was not Hojo.

"Kagome! Are you two-timing Hojo?!?" All three girls screamed at once as they pulled her away from Inuyasha and started to glare back and forth from Kagome to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled slightly and pulled Kagome next to him, staring Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka down with a death stare. All three girls shook slightly but still wanted an answer. However, they could get the answer with Kagome standing over there.

"Kagome, are you two-timing Hojo?" Ayumi asked quietly. Out of the three girls, Ayumi was the softest spoken and the sweetest, so she honestly cared. The other two just wanted something to gossip about.

Kagome shook her head violently. "I was never going out with Hojo! I never even kissed Hojo! How could I possibly be two-timing him?" Kagome screamed as she latched on to Inuyasha for protection from her friends.

Inuyasha smirked. She could latch on to him all she wanted, he wouldn't complain. Still, the girls were an opposing threat to his mate so he placed himself between Kagome and the other girls.

"Don't you try to protect her buddy!" Yuka said as she jammed her finger into Inuyasha's chest. "Just who the hell do you think you are?!?"

Inuyasha looked confused as he looked back at Kagome. "I am Kagome's mate."

Kagome blushed and covered Inuyasha's mouth. "He meant to say that he was my boyfriend!" Kagome looked away from Inuyasha who had never heard the term boyfriend before.

The three girls awed and pulled Inuyasha in for a closer inspection.

"Hmm... He's quite a looker Kagome." Eri said as she examined Inuyasha's hair. "And he is clean. His hair is so soft!"

Yuka was circling him. "Why didn't you introduce us sooner? Why do you keep hiding your boys from us?"

Kagome blushed. "Well, um, we don't hang out so often anymore, so I haven't had that much time to."

Ayumi had been asking Inuyasha questions this whole time. "So, how long have you known Kagome?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "A year, I guess."

"A year!?!" The three girls screamed as they pounced on Kagome.

Ayumi gasped. "Kagome, have you been cheating on that jerk Inuyasha with this guy?"

Yuka joined as Inuyasha fumed. "Oh good. If he was cheating on you, then you have every right to leave him."

Kagome tried to get a word in, but was interrupted by Eri who had to put her two-cents in. "Yeah, Inuyasha sounded like he was really bad for you, not your type at all. But this guy seems nice. He looks good too."

Inuyasha smirked as he pulled Kagome next to his side. Kagome blushed and looked down.

"Awe!!! How sweet!" The girls screamed all at once.

"So, why won't you two come in? And, what is your name again?" Yuka asked.

Inuyasha glared at Yuka for her earlier comment. "My name is Inuyasha."

It was about two hours later before the girls had decided that Inuyasha wasn't such a bad guy after all and that Kagome was safe with him. And then it took another hour for the girls to apologize to Inuyasha who refused to even look at them. But finally, they decided that it was time for pizza.

"Yeah! Pizza! I haven't had pizza in ages!" Kagome screamed. Then she quickly looked over at Inuyasha who looked slightly confused.

"What's pizza?" He asked. The three girls jumped and Kagome grabbed his hand and explained it to him.

"It is a type of food." Kagome said.

Inuyasha nodded. "Is it as good as your cooking that you bring?"

Kagome blushed. "I thought that you didn't like my cooking."

Inuyasha shrugged. "You also thought that I was two-timing you with Kikyo."

Kagome blushed. "I did not!"

Inuyasha smirked. "Yes, you did. Why else would you always run away crying when ever I would go to see her?"

Kagome got all teary-eyed. "Well, then what were you doing?" She demanded.

Inuyasha blushed. "I, umm, I was..."

Kagome looked away. "We're together and you still can't tell me."

Inuyasha threw his pride out the door. "Fine! I'll tell you! She let me practice what I would say to you when I finally told you that I loved you!"

Kagome gasped and the three girls leaned in to listen intently. "What... what did you say that you were doing?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Kikyo knows that I love you. She knew from the beginning. She would help me with some problems that I was having like... like what to do when you went in to heat."

Kagome jumped up on Inuyasha and hugged him hard. She started to cry on his shoulder.

"Oh, god dammit! Kagome, please don't cry! I am sorry, what did I do? Please stop crying! Kagome, don't cry." Inuyasha rocked Kagome on his knee. The three girls rolled their eyes.

"Boys are such idiots." Eri said as she rolled over and turned on the t.v. Yuka nodded and rolled over to watch it with her.

Ayumi sighed. "Inuyasha, she is crying from happiness. You just told her the sweetest thing that I have ever heard and she is probably feeling bad for doubting you." Then Ayumi got bored and turned over too.

Inuyasha tilted Kagome's head up and looked her in the eye. Kagome's eyes darted down and Inuyasha pushed his head under her gaze. "Kago-o-me-e-e-e..." Inuyasha said.

Kagome snorted and pushed her head in to his shoulder. Inuyasha smiled and stood, picking her up with him. "Kago-o-me-e-e-e..." he whispered right in her ear and she giggled loudly from the breeze.

"Kago-o-me-e-e-e..." Inuyasha whispered a little louder and caused her to flinch and giggle. He smiled and let her go. "Yeah, you're right Ayumi. She's just a little embarrassed. But I think that you three might have had something to do with it."

Kagome lifted her head and stuck out her tongue at her friends who looked away shamefully. Inuyasha saw her stick her tongue out and playfully nipped at it, causing Kagome to jump.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who had laughter in his eyes- it was the first time that she had ever seen that look. She smiled gently and kissed him on the lips.

Inuyasha smirked and took this opportunity of her light kiss to deepen it, causing Kagome to blush. They stood there for a few more seconds before he let go of her with one hand and grabbed the pillow that was thrown at him by Eri.

"Hey love birds, pick a flavor of pizza!" Yuka said as she covered the bottom of the phone.

"Pepperoni." Kagome said with a smile as she let go off Inuyasha.

In about twenty minutes the pizza arrived and Yuka got an evil look in her eyes. Then, out of nowhere, she grabbed a flashlight and shined it in her eyes. "Which horror movie shall we watch?"

"Oh!!! Oh!!! House on Haunted Hill © !!! House on Haunted Hill © !!!" Ayumi screamed. Eri and Kagome groaned. Ayumi was _obsessed _with that movie. She couldn't get over how the doctors killed the video camera girl. That was her favorite scene and she always mouthed the words and giggled insanely during the movie.

"Right..." Yuka said in a very doctor evil voice. "Umm, okay, let's not watch that. Now, why don't we watch that new movie that I just got. It's called _The Ring_ © ! I just got it! Now, who wants to see it?"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't like horror movies. They scare me." She latched on to Inuyasha's arm, who smirked.

"What's so scary about a movie about a ring? I mean, c'mon, it's a piece of jewelry!" Inuyasha said as he gave Kagome a hug.

The three girls in the background smirked. For they had already seen the power of _The Ring © . _But obviously Inuyasha hadn't. Boy, was he in for a big surprise.

An hour and fifty-five minutes later everybody sat around the broken t.v. , glaring at Inuyasha for breaking it. Inuyasha, however, was checking the rest of the house to be sure that Samara had not gotten in.

Eden-

So ends another chapter of this story. I hope you enjoyed. And the reason that I choose the ring for my scary movie is because that is the only true horror movie in existence because the little girl comes out of t.v.'s. I really hate that. Scares the hell outta me. But I was originally going to use house on haunted hill because that is the scariest movie to me. But a house vote stated that I should use The ring. So, that's what I used.

Anyway, I hope that you liked it. I loved the ending. Very funny. R&R! (Oh, next chapter, BYOB)

Love,

Earth Priestess Eden.


End file.
